Stunning purple eyes
by peanutbutterapplesmack
Summary: deidara is some what seduced in the forest by suigetsu


_I do not own naruto or any of its characters. _

Being on a missions always gave deidara a time to think a little, this time was bit different. Walking through the forest, Deidara shifted uncomfortably as the figure that has been following him for an hour or two continues to stalk him. Deidara has thought of blowing his ass sky high, but on a second thought decided to wait it out to see what they want.

Still though he grows increasingly impatience, a trait sasori left him after his death, Deidara decides to stop and confront the figure.

"Show yourself, un!"

It was quiet for a moment, then there was a soft thud, and the person stepped forward, revealing a teenager. The boy had thin white hair, sharp teeth, and stunning purple eyes.

Deidara froze for a moment, unsure of the motives, but still certain if there were any sudden movement, the child would be eliminated.

"Your deidara right?" he said in a smooth voice. "I'm suigetsu."

Deidara didn't move, not even as suigetsu walked slowly over. He leaned in close to the blonde's ear,

"You know, i've been watching you."

"how, un?" deidara tried to keep a cold persona as Suigetsu brushed up a little closer, looking into his sky blue eye.

"You have pretty eyes" he said, his hand brushing up his cheek, resting by the mascara lined eye.

Deidara thought about snapping back to reality, pushing him away, bombing his ass into the sky. Yet the hand on his face felt nice, and this was a better change from the crude cat calls.

So as suigetsu leaned in, planting a soft kiss on deidara, he didn't fight it. They pressed their bodies together, their half hard erections brushing.

Suigetsu let out a soft moan as deidara pushed him against a tree breaking the kiss, nibbling the younger soft neck.

Panting, the boy gripped the blonde's shoulders, as he stood up, pushing suigetsu's head down.

Kneeling, he pulled open the fiendish cloak, slowly pulling down deidara's standard akatsuki pants, when he stops and looks up at the bomber.

"Tighty whities? Seriously?"

Deidara turns crimson, mumbling something about laundry day, which quickly turned into a moan, as Suigetsu starts sucking the member through the thin white cloth.

He bucked his hips and groaned, as he gently pulled down the white panties (lol!) engulfing his cock bobbing slightly.

"b-be careful with your teeth, hmm. I'll need that later, un"

Suigetsu replied with a deep throat, swirling his tongue around the tip.

"Oh! OH, gosh, un!" he moaned leaning forward on the tree for support. "MMM! Harder, yeah!"

The teen lifted moved his mouth to one sac, sucking on it like candy, while pumping the member with his hand.

"hmmm! i'm getting soo close, un!"

Suigetsu moved back to the cock sucking harshly for the last time as deidara came in his mouth.

The swordsman swallowed unwillingly, scowling at the taste and standing back up, looking deeply into the older man's eye.

They kissed again, tongues entangling as deidara curled his tongue around suigetsu's, suckling lightly, as the latter moaned. He tugged at the mesh shirt the blond wore, looking down at his painfully hard member. The bomber reached a hand down pumping a little. Suigetsu moaned pressing his back to deidara's chest, while he continued to pump faster, squeezing the base slightly. The teen bucked his hips,

"Oh! Man, just fuck me already!"

The blonde smirked, pressing the other against the tree, wrapping his legs around his own waist. His hand snaking under to his anus, the mouth teasingly licked the ring of muscle. Then he pulled away pressing his cock to the other's entrance, pushing in slowly. The pace was slow and soft at first, then as suigetsu rocked his hips deidara quickened, slamming in hard and fast.

"Oh, fuck yeah!" he moaned, his purple eyes rolling in to the back of his head, as the blonde thrust in harder.

"fucking yes, un" deidara mumbled, slamming faster, coming close to the end. Suigetsu then yelled, his seed splattering all over their chests, as deidara growled when his muscle spasmed around his member, and he released in that tight ass.

Catching their breath, deidara pulled out, put on his pants and buttoned his cloak. Suigetsu stood up, half naked, kissed him quickly on the lips, then stepped away.

"Tell kisame i'm coming for his sword! When i'm done with him, he'll be nothing but shark fin soup!"

The bomber nodded, and began on his merry way looking back, noticing suigetsu staring at him with his stunning purple eyes.


End file.
